


of mysterious sages and their precocious adoptive daughters

by wyvernlordminerva



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: Zelgius has little problem adjusting to life in Begnion, but a certain empress is giving him a bit more trouble than he anticipated.
Relationships: Sephiran/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	of mysterious sages and their precocious adoptive daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dt75Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dt75Art).



> merry nagamas @Dt75Art!
> 
> it's actually been a while since i worked on fanfic... i hope you like it!

The sage is far younger than Zelgius had expected him to be.

From the way the others spoke about him, he had envisioned someone with grey hair, a mighty beard, and grand robes that concealed unimaginable power. The man that stands before him doesn’t look much older than he does (though, he understands such appearances can be deceiving), wisps of deep black hair peeking out from under his hood and framing delicate features. Frankly, it does not feel like an exaggeration to say that he’s the most perfect human being Zelgius has ever laid his eyes upon, and perhaps that is more indicative of his otherworldly power than any weathered staff.

“I am sorry,” he says, gentle and light as a wind chime with a few cracked bells, and Zelgius at once understands there is more going on here than he realizes. “You must be mistaken. I am but a simple pilgrim.”

“Was it not you I saw stealing away from the castle last night?” Zelgius says. “The guardsmen have been chattering all day about that mysterious figure with bright green eyes and long hair, like some kind of spirit. You seem to fit the description.”

Those unnaturally green eyes fall to the sage’s hands, expression so carefully neutral Zelgius can’t imagine he thinks himself anything but caught. Sighing, he shakes his head.

“You must want something, then,” he says. “What is it?”

“Not here,” Zelgius says, and tries to discreetly guide him away to the weapons store, where he could block the door and they could speak in private. The clank of his armor makes this more difficult than expected, and the sage lets out a single laugh at his misfortune. It’s bright and clear, and Zelgius doesn’t realize that it’s the first time he’s laughed in years, or how rare it will be in the future.

When they are finally alone, Zelgius introduces himself and gets straight to the point. The sage seems shocked as the youthful face under his helmet, but only for a moment as the rest of his armor clatters to the ground. Soon, he is baring his back to the other man, that mark he had been hiding so fastidiously all these years, without a second thought. It is… strange, but it does not bother him in the slightest.

“This… brand...” Zelgius has to force the word through his teeth. “Do you know of a way to remove it?”

The sage shakes his head. There is something like guilt in his eyes, but not fear. Not disgust, or anger, like so many others. The sage looks at him and  _ understands. _

So he tells him everything. About his family, about joining his reasons for joining the military, how alone he feels. When the sage tells him he can’t remove his brand, he isn’t even upset. Disappointed, yes, but despite everything, it feels like a burden is being lifted from his shoulders.

The sage listens to him, and then he says, “When the time comes for you to leave, will you come to me, perhaps?”

And Zelgius says yes.

* * *

Sephiran slips him into Begnion society without much fuss. He enlists in the army, and it’s not long until he has a title and territory of his own. Sephiran keeps him close, however, and he finds himself at the capital more often than not. He learns more than he’d ever like to about the depraved nature of Begnion politics, but the strangest thing in Begnion, he finds, is being known.

He walks around without his helmet, unafraid of the consequences, and people greet him, respectfully. They know his name. He could praise the status jump for his newfound contentedness, but that wouldn’t be the full picture. Here, sharing tea with Sephiran in a quiet room together, he feels alive.

“Sephiran!” a voice whines from down the hall. Sephiran lowers his teacup, a genuine smile peeking from behind his facade. It’s not long before a little girl, no older than 10, has stomped into the parlor, face red and huffing.

“Lady Sanaki,” Sephiran greets, and Zelgius is certain he’s never heard that tone of sheer affection in his voice before. “My little sun. What’s wrong?”

“Numida and the others tried to pass a resolution without my approval. Again!”

Sephiran sighs. “A clear breach of procedure.”

“And they were going to vote while you were away so you couldn’t protest!” she continued.

“As usual,” he says. He stands from his seat. “I apologize, General, but I’ll have to cut our lunch short.”

“Of course, I understand,” Zelgius says. Sanaki (the empress, his brain helpfully reminds him) is staring at him strangely, and he’s not sure how to respond. Sephiran talked about her frequently, but he had not expected her to be quite so… small. He finishes his tea as the two leave the parlor, and returns to his duties shortly after.

Later that day, as he enters his office, he finds Sanaki there, sitting at his desk, waiting for him.

“Earl of Kadohl,” she greets. Even in his oversized chair, she still has the presence of a true monarch.

“Empress Sanaki.” He bows. “How may I be of assistance?”

“I have some questions for you,” she says, undertone exceedingly hostile. “I’ve never heard of you before today. Why is that?”

“I was just recently granted earldom for my exemplary service in Begnion military,” he explains. 

“Really, now?” she says. “How old are you?”

“26,” he lies.

“26? And already so accomplished?” she says. The irony is not lost on Zelgius.

“I’m a hard worker.”  _ And, I have an extra decade and a half of experience. _

She narrows her eyes. “Why were you and Sephiran having tea together?”

“I’m the general of Lord Sephiran’s personal army,” he explains. “Are we not meant to chat with each other?”

“That’s not-!” She huffs, then immediately collects herself. “I have no further questions. Carry on, General.” She hops off his seat and, as she leaves, shoots him a glare, as if to say this wasn’t over yet.

* * *

Zelgius notices Sanaki hanging around them much more often after that conversation. She invites herself to their lunches and looks visibly displeased when their hands accidentally touch and linger only as long as it could be explained away. 

“I told Sephiran about you and your mysterious past,” she whispers to him one time, after Sephiran has left early to attend to his duties. “He knows you’re up to something now, so you might as well give up.”

It’s a terrible idea. He knows it’s a terrible idea, and yet, he bends down to look her in the eyes and says, “Lord Sephiran is lucky to have someone who cares about him so deeply.”

Sanaki could throw up her arms and  _ scream,  _ but instead, she forces a smile onto her face.

“Thank you, General. That will be all,” she says, then hurries off.

* * *

It is his duty to protect Sephiran. No, it is more than a duty; it is his purpose for being. If he cannot manage that one task, then everything will have been for naught.

So, when the servant brings them their food, and Zelgius doesn’t recognize their face, he reaches out to catch Sephiran’s arm.

“Hold a moment,” he says. Sephiran’s stare is intense. “Let me try the wine first.”

“Are you sure that’s necessary?” Sephiran says, not actually questioning him. He is deliberately looking away from the servant’s direction, and Zelgius catches their subtle trembling.

“Just a momentary precaution,” he says, reaching for the glass and placing a hand on his concealed dagger at the same time. As the wine reaches his lips, he waits a moment, then spots the movement from the corner of his eye.

The assassin is fast, but years of training and something innate means Zelgius is far, far faster. The wine glass is carelessly tossed onto an unsuspecting tablecloth as he throws himself in front of Sephiran and lunges with his dagger in one motion. The weapon is jammed in their throat before anyone has the capacity to scream.

Zelgius lets out a breath. Frankly, he’s surprised. The senators couldn’t afford a better assassin? Or, perhaps, he frowns, they didn’t find Sephiran worth the money. 

“Wonderful work as always, General,” Sephiran says, unfazed. It’s hardly the first attempt on his life, and it won’t be the last.

Zelgius turns to ensure he’s unharmed.

“Oh,” Sephiran breaths, eyes widening in shock. “You’re...” He motions at Zelgius’s side. The assassin’s knife is sticking out of his side.

“Ah. Thank you.” He yanks it out and places it on the table. The cloth was already stained, anyway. 

“Hmm.” Sephiran makes a face. “General, considering this assassin worked with poisons, is there a chance this knife may be poisoned?”

“That’s a good consideration,” Zelgius says. It may be difficult to determine. Due to his… unique blood, he’s more resistant to poisons than an average human may be. “I’m not certain-”

* * *

When he comes to, the sun seems a lot brighter than he remembers, and it’s hard to focus on anything. A cool hand lays itself on his forehead, and comforting warmth washes away aches before he could fully notice them.

“Rest, my General. I can handle it from here.” a voice commands, a gentle breeze, and Zelgius does not think of politics, or the harsh streets of his homeland. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

“ _ You, _ ” Sanaki hisses, “are the worst spy I’ve ever known.”

“I try my best,” Zelgius groans, sitting up in bed. His joints are stiff, but his recovery is mostly for show. It would be suspicious if he didn’t take the proper resting period for this category of injury. “I’m flattered, Lady Sanaki. To what do I owe your visit?”

“Look,” she says. “I… may have been too hasty in my judgement.” Zelgius quirks an eyebrow. “When I talked to him about my suspicions, he told me there was no one else in the world he would trust with his life. So, I’m going to trust you, too.”

“But Lady Sanaki,” he says, “what if I planned this attack in order to gain your trust?”

“You-!” She jumps in her seat. “Then you wouldn’t have told me!”

There’s a grin on his face, something rather alien, but in this moment, it feels natural.

“I-I’m leaving now!” she says, face red. “Get better soon, or I’ll have to charge you with treason after all!”

He lets himself laugh at her, just this once.


End file.
